


This Night

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-08
Updated: 2005-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Abbey ponders Jed's episode and the effect his speeches have on both of them.





	This Night

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**This Night**

**by:** Caroline 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Post-Ep for "He Shall, From Time to Time..."  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** Abbey ponders Jed's episode and the effect his speeches have on both of them.   
**Spoiler:** "He Shall, From Time to Time..."  


He was amazing tonight. He always gives great speeches. I love to watch him at the podium. But tonight he sent shivers up my spine. I know Toby and Sam write the speeches. But the way Jed gives them...I could listen to him give speeches all day. Well, maybe not... 

Right now I'm sitting at this table in a corner by myself watching my husband make his way from group to group, chatting, shaking hands, and laughing that laugh that still makes my toes curl. I wonder if he knows what he's doing to me. He was so sick a couple of days ago-he couldn't stand up. 

He just looked at me-and winked. Oh, yeah, he knows. That man never ceases to amaze me. I don't think I can stand- my knees are weak. 

I love that after over thirty years together he still has that affect on me. That when he walks into a room for a moment all I see is him and the rest of the world disappears. That when I hear his voice on the other end of the line after the most horrible day I forget about everything and get overwhelmed by the love I feel for this man. That when his hand accidentally brushes my knee sparks fly. That when he puts his hand on my lower back to guide me through a door I walk a little slower to prolong the contact. That when we're walking next to each other neither realizes that somewhere along the way our hands found each other. 

Back to reality, Abigail. He's making his way to me now. His eyes are locked with mine. Every now and then he breaks contact long enough to nod hello or shake a hand. The adrenaline is coursing through his veins. I can tell-he always gets...antsy after a speech. Sometimes it takes him a little longer to get to me. I have to admit that I absolutely hate that part-I'm not a patient woman when it comes to certain things. But he always makes up for it. 

He's only four tables away now. G*d, I love that man-and the way he wears that suit. He may not be in as good as shape as he was when we first got married, but he still does it for me. 

He finally reaches my table-standing across from where I'm sitting, hands in his trouser pockets. 

"Hey, there, Dr. Bartlet." 

Play it cool, Jethro. "Mr. President." Two can play that game. 

"May I escort you to the Residence?" 

Ah, now we're talking. "Yes. You may." 

Damn, now I have to stand. I somehow manage-years of practice. He takes my hand and places it in the crook of his right arm and draws me close as walk to the exit. I can smell him. I can feel his hip brush against mine as we weave through the tables and groups. I wanna kiss him. Kiss him like he kissed me before we left the Residence. 

I never realized how long the walk to the Residence takes. Neither of us says a word. The agents linger behind, watchful, yet respectful. Sometimes I almost forget they're there. Almost. 

Finally, we reach the Residence and start the trek to our bedroom at the other end of the seemingly endless hall. I pray we get this night. That we won't be interrupted. I want this night. From Jed's pace, I can tell he does , too. Jed leads me into the room and turns to close the door, pausing in this action to whisper to the secret service agents stationed outside our bedroom door. I can't hear his exact words, but, nonetheless, I know. "No visitors tonight, guys." He closes the door and turns to me. 

"Abigail," he says so softly I can't tell if I imagined it. 

"Jed," I tell him, "you were amazing tonight." 

"I know, BooBoo." He's smug. 

"When you gave that speech, I got shivers." I take a step toward him. 

"Really?" He's teasing me now. He hasn't moved and is pretending that he has no clue what I want. 

I step forward again. "Yes." Another step toward him. We're about six inches apart now. I can feel his exhale on my cheeks. He's watching me-his eyes full of so many emotions-love, amusement, lust. 

"Would you like me to recite some of the speech to you?" 

"I did have something else in mind." I'm tired of your game, Professor. 

"Really? I have it memorized and everything. You sure?" Don't play innocent with me, Josiah Edward. 

In response, I put my hand at the nape of his neck and force his mouth to mine. He draws me the six inches to his body. We'll have this night. 

THE END 


End file.
